


[[ S 3 N S 0 R (R) Y ]] '79

by aknowngay



Category: Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Autistic Kara Danvers, Drug Use, F/F, brought to you by a known gay, kara is an autistic mess who doesn't realise her boss is in love with her, more snapshots of some late seventies queers doing feminist shit, no real sense of narrative, story of my gay life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aknowngay/pseuds/aknowngay
Summary: Developing feelings for a friend is hard when you're a total hot mess and your only friend is your sister. Try dating when you're autistic, it's a whole different kettle of golf. Especially if it's the summer of '79, nobody knows what the frick your disability actually is, and the woman you're in love with?Yeah, she's your boss.*Shit. Why is Lena Luthor so intelligent and sparkly?*This was bound to lead to mayhem.ORHow to Have Sex with with Sensory Issuesexcept each chapter is inspired by a track from ABBA's Voulez-Vous (the album)





	1. PROLOGUE - I Have A Dream (SIDE 1 / TRACK 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena have a gay ol' time, but only one of them is sure what is happening. Neither of them are sure who that is.

PROLOGUE

 

 

It’s not that she’s lesbian. Kara knew that. Men were pretty. Women were too… but she didn’t want to _sleep_ with them. Either of them. People were pleasing to the eye, never really a... pinpoint of desire. She'd figured out that much about herself from a laborious study of books and movies. But then again, it was alsmost the 80's and, well, in San Francisco there was a wide scope of what was acceptable.

Although, often playing the white knight in her night time escapades, Kara assumed she must have a pretty confused idea of "normal" gendered social dynamics. Or at least by the average human. It was easy to forget sometimes that she wasn’t actually one of them, despite how Kryptonian they looked and how attractive they could be. Kara did had an array of attractive female friends.

Like Lucy Lane (her colleague), Maggie (her cop friend), and Alex (her sister) - objectively attractive, she _guessed_ , but also _eww_ \- and…. her boss, Lena Luthor.

But she wasn’t _attracted_ _to_ them. Or her.

  


**Y e t ...**

 

_watching her skirt slowly slide to the top of her thigh on a cold day…_

_the curl of her lips as she bites softly into a truffle offering a plentiful box full to kara;_

_\---  she holds a smirk, taking her time to drag the soft sugar powder coating her lips with her tongue,_

_all the while, offering a lazy glazed gaze with hooded eyes, small glints of emerald glitter in her sinful-_

 

_“-----Kara? ------Will you have me?”_

 

_What._

 

“What?!”

 

“I said, _will you have one?"_

 

“ _Oh_ , yeah. _Uh_ \- Thank you. Lena.”

 

Kara’s smile stretched across her face a little strangely.  She shuffled awkwardly on Lena's sofa. Her employer's office was wonderfully chic. The walls were panelled with wood and glazed with a dark varnish, the room filled with carefully arranged brown leather and orangecorduroy furniture. She certainly had the taste and expenses list of the CEO of a Fortune 500 company. Kara picked up a soft truffle from the box offered to her as Lena leaned over…  and she was wearing one of those open cross cut blouses, straight from thee pages Vogue, with dark tight high waisted bell bottom slacks... and her it was blouse  _really_ loose... and -- from what Kara could see -- _apparently wearing a bra_ _is optional on Fridays_. _Or is it Thursday?_ _Or maybe it’s optional when your breasts look like-_

 _"They’re from Florence._ The truffles. Where I just got back from, remember? You're really not the sharpest pencil in the tin today, are you?” Lena chuckled.

 

"Ha, ha, yeah. So true. Pencils."

She took a truffle and scoffed it in one, figuring if her mouth was full maybe her mind would take it as a subconscious plea to shut up. She hadn't seen Lena in weeks and had forgotten how long she should school her self on  _not to stare so directly at attractive people_. The truffle tasted of the dichotomy of her life: the sweetness of spending her days with the beautiful, smart and funny, Lena Luthor; and the tartness came from the exhaustion when Lena was away and missing her incredibly, every second. It wasn't working. Her eyes we're glued on Lena like sequins on a Kindergarden art project. All gooey and wet.  _But not like wet--!!_

“ _Kara!_ you have powder all over your face, you _muppet!_ ” Lena laughs affectionately, currently sitting **_next to her_** and not **_on top of her_** _._ Although these new pornographic visions seemed to disagree. _Why your boss of all people, Zor-El?_ It was like falling into a Lena Luthor centric cut-scene from Albert R. Broccoli’s _The Spy Who Loved Me_ , only in her imagination she was James Bond and Lena was Anya Amasova. 

 

 _God, that was a terrible movie. It did even touch the original novel._ _Silly Christopher Wood and his sexist writing._

_\------ Frick!! Stop thinking about film trivia and concentrate!_

 

“Mucky puppy, that’s me!” Kara laughs falsely.

_Does it count as objectification if you are legitimately attracted to someone? Don’t Kryptonians have like a second puberty or something, I definitely read that in a DEO file somewhere---_

 

That’s when Lena licked along the side of her thumb and gently swiped it just under Kara’s bottom lip and her heart stopped as every nerve ending in her mouth lit on fire. She’s---

_leaning into her space... their legs touching ever so slightly…_

_slipping into the gentle dip of the barrington leather sofa…_

_so close kara feels a sweet breath on her mouth …_

_eyes drop to her lips, softly touching her as she whispers her name:_

 

_“Kara---”_

 

“Did you want another?”

 

“ _Eh_ , no - _sorry_ ! - I, _eh_ , should be going actually.” Kara winced. A scornful heat had shot through her spine and curled in her belly the moment Lena looked her in the eye with a irreproachable pout. Which made Kara feel guilty as a catholic at confessional. Lena swiftly took Kara’s hand and held it in her lap. Kara continued to stutter: "If I'm g-going to have those tapes typed up by the t-tomorrow morning, I really should," she swung her fist with enthusiasm, and instantly regretted it, "crack on."

“Transcription is a tiresome thing, hopefully soon we will have the technology to make it a duty of the past. You're hands must get so tight with all that typing," Lena carved soft circles into the palm of Kara's trapped hand, slowly her assistant's brain function. 

 

"In that case, I’ll give have to give you your present now.”

 

 _PORNOGRAPHY VISION._ She really should speak to someone about this, but honestly, her best case scenario right now for a gal pal was Mike. _MIKE_ _THE ROOM MATE FROM HELL, EVen though he's a sort of a nice person?_  Why is it so hard to find progressive friends to talk about your gay alien sex life dilemma’s with. Lena was her best option, her best friend. She would have spoken to Lena if Lena wasn’t the--

 _Not the problem, that’s admitting there’s a problem, you have no problem._ _If a certain person happened to be the subject of... said wild gay fantasies, **obviously**  it's a bad idea to talk to that certain person  about it? _

**_...Right?_ **

Kara quickly refocused while Lena had reached behind a cushion between them, and presented her with a slim wooden box, sealed with a white ribbon. Offering Lena a curious look, Kara slowly and suspiciously accepted the gift, but continued to stare blankly at Lena, who was still holding her hand. It was really warm and soft and felt very nice indeed.

“Well? Open it then.” As instructed, Kara quickly begins to untie the white ribbon as Lena continued to speak. She had to stop holding hands though, _down side_ , “I was crossing the Ponte Vecchio, and walked past this darling little jewllers, Fratelli Piccini, truly wonderful. If you feel it’s too excessive, let me know-”

Kara cracked open the lid of the box to find... a single piece of raw ravioli. On a red velvet pillow.

 

“You told me to ‘use protection’, it seems the Italians have an interesting take, don't you think?” Lena chuckled.

 

“Did you just make a joke?”

 

“Yes, I did. I couldn't bring you a hot Italian meal, so... however I did find myself a hot Italian.” Kara didn't understand why the situation was funny. She stared back blankly, watching her boss stare into the middle distance, no doubt in a similarly graphic flashback to those her assistant had been experiencing. “There’s also a small hamper for you in my car. I just took one piece of pasta out for a silly condom joke.”

 

Finally, Kara broke into a wide smile.  _It looks like a condom._ __ Lena Luthor was synonymous with scandal. Kara had become familiarised with  _many, m a n y,_ a tale of "a romp in the woods" or "a drive in the country". It didn't make much sense, Lena was not an outdoorsy person, but Kara thought she got the jist of the meaning from the stories behind them.

__Does this mean we’r_ e having sex or pasta? _

 

"Oh no, I get it. I'm just... thank you, Lena. You did need to." 

 

"Of course I did, anything for my favourite opaque ceiling smashing employee - that's what Marilyn Loden called it, was it?" She smiled with a hidden meaning.

 

"I believe it was glass. A glass ceiling." Kara replied.

 

"Ah, that was it, I preferred opaque, it suggests a degree of opacity. There is no such transparency in a woman's world."

 

_Well, shit._

 


	2. If It Wasn't For the Nights (SIDE 2 / TRACK 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena gets a late night phone call from a pinging Kara Danvers. Catch ya on the flip side, home-slice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: drug use, ecstasy, positive use
> 
> HOT TIP: please take this drug safely in a place where you feel comfortable with where you are and the people you are with, DO NOT accept drugs from strangers. any question, let me know, i have some good reading references.

 

 

Awoken by her bedside telephone, Lena tossed in her sleepy haze. Prying open one eye, she was drawn to the harsh glow of the clock on her bedside table. Its scorching red digits read 3:23AM, its figures distorted into small streaks of light in her vision. Her line of work was not one she could ever truly escape from. Even on a Friday night. Or more appropriately, a Saturday morning. It was mostly likely her head of security, in which case, she intended to get it over with as quickly as possible. Sleep was worth its weight in gold and the only instance she had shed her cocoon of warmth and comfort was for nothing less than the Watergate scandal back in ‘72. Her private life was hers, after all. 

Lazily stretching, she grabbing the telephone receiver and held it to her ear. Snuggling back into her sheets, she closed her eyes once more, the warmth of her bed still beckoning her to sleep.

“Yes.” Her voice was a hoarse growl of sleep and irritation.

 

After a few seconds of crackling silence, Lena heard a small sniff and whimper, and then… A _giggle?_ Opening one eye slightly, Lena squinted at the ceiling. _Who was this?_ Lena was sure there was more needed to process about this situation, but her drowsy haze could only handle so much.

 

“Lena? I have a dream,” a small voice returned.

 

 _Ah, it appears the tight sweatered secretary did exist outside of office hours._ Lena smiled and softly replied: 

“Kara? Are you ok?”

There was another quiet sniffle and gulp from the other end of the line before Kara’s small and croaky voice sounded, “Oh.. f-frick, Lena.. I’m sorry I s-shouldn’t have-” Kara hesitantly began, her stuttering apparently worsened by her sniffle, “I’m sorry, it’s so late, I should hang up-”

Lena felt her heart ripple in her chest, "Kara. It’s fine, really;” She interrupted, with a firm softness. When the line went quiet, Lena continued, more gently,  “What’s happened, darling?”

 

She could here Kara take a deep breath, her sigh crackled through the receiver. Lena took great pleasure in Kara’s obvious infatuation with her. Even if her attempt to make her mutual feelings known were either ignored or caused the poor woman to laugh hysterically. Surprisingly, mostly to herself, Lena found it an incredibly endearing quality. This all being in spite of Kara’s obliviousness to her reciprocal feelings. Her dutiful assistant sometimes appeared to be somehow detached from the face of the world itself; let alone the time to pay any attention to the quiet moans of a moony eyed CEO. As her alertness returned to her, Lena listened more intently to the atmosphere on the other end of the line. The harsh darkness of her bedroom amplified the faint distortion of beat and base, which no doubt Kara could feel every vibration. Faintly, in quiet, thirty stories from the street, Lena heard what sounded like… disco?

“Kara… Where are you?”

 

“Lena, I’m at a really hip gig. You need to get down here.”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Please! Come! I’m having a swingin’ time! My brother, Mike - he’s kinda a turkey but he’s the bomb when you get to know him better. Anyway, he got us tickets, I think they’re fake ones but still, he got us tickets to ABBA, can you believe it! This chick is gettin’ on down!” Kara rattled faster than a retailer at auction. “The lights and music were just really bright so I thought I’d go outside to cool down and, I have some water! Then I saw a payphone! and thought of you! and, well, now I’m calling you at like 4AM? and my legs feel all wiggly-”

“Kara, are you on something?”

 

Lena felt herself smirk in reverence for catching on so quickly. It would completely explain a 3AM wake up call. Her enquiry hit gold when Kara release a 24K giggle. Small and sweet, like honey dripping through the telephone receiver.

“Maybe? Is that a bad thing? Mike, he’s a total head, know’s where to get clean stuff from, and I promise he’s looking after me. Not that I need him to. _I am a strong empowered foxy mama_. I’m sorry, Ms Luthor, I shouldn’t have called you, I promise I’ll be as good as new for Monday morning! I know you’re the man even though we’re like, you’re my mellow, and... stuff…” Kara eventually slowed down, “You’re real foxy mama, 4-sho, by the way.”

In her travels the previous year, Lena had been privy to the new _AK-74_ Assault Rifle on a gun range in St Petersburg. Her heart had ricocheted from the pulse of the weapon. In complete honesty, she despised guns, but here, speaking to Kara, her heart was taking on a much similar rhythm.

“It’s not a bad thing at all, darling. Just drink plenty of water and stick with your friend, you understand?”

 

“Yes, yes, I do.” Kara replied chirpily, “I should let you get back to sleep again, I’m sorry, again but they say lovers live a little longer, baby-”

 

“Kara.”

“Yes?”

 

“You’re very pretty too.”

“Thank you, Ms L.”

 

“Goodnight, Chiquitita.”

 “Sweet dreams, angel eyes. OH! And tune into Chillax FM, it’s worth your while I promise.”

 

And with that, Kara hung up. In the break of day light peering through her curtains, Lena switched on her radio.

 

…

 

**[ EXTRACT FROM JEFFSTER & JIMBO’s DISC-GO LIVE BROADCAST, SEPT 1979. ]**

 

 _“...And that’s almost it for our super groovy night of ABBA, LIVE from SAN FRANCISCO! Can you believe it, Jeffster?_ **_Yeah it totally does, Jimbo! That crowd sure sounds wild, but that’s why you tune into CHILLAX FM. Dude, we have a shout out to make for a lil’ bunny- HEY, OUCH, don’t hit me dude, I’m sorry._ ** _HAHA, yeah man, get with like the women’s lib movement or something, you can’t say bunny on air._ **_Dude, we are on air right now-- HEY LENA, IT’S KARA, I’M ON THE RADIOOOOoooo, THIS PLACE IS SO B*TCH’N, WOOAAHH-. … [indiscernible scuffling]_ ** _Hey, Jeff, brother, that chick is seriously redonkulous, my man. We should get her on the show._ **_HA, totally dude, she’s like good times city. Yo, are we still on the air?_ ** _Oh yeah, HAHA! Then let me give you the skinney on this deal here, we have one more dope track to bring our cool cat listeners before we say--_ **_‘Goodnight, John-boy’!  What have we got, Jimmy?_ ** _. Here is it, from the totally radical and far-out boogie makers,_ **_ABBA with IF IT WAS FOR THE NIGHTS!_ ** _Yeah, and a shout out the that Lena chick,_ **_yeah, yeah she sounds groovy man._ ** _Catch y’all on the flip side,---”_

  


_…_

 

_Fuck._

 


	3. Does Your Mother Know (SIDE 2 / TRACK 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena attempts to clear up a few things with her psychiatrist. I doesn't go swimming, but may prompt a more frequence use of the breast stroke.

"Maybe the reason you find talking about this so hard is because you don't yet have this level of communication with the people you trust. It's not that you don't want to talk to others about it, you just don't know how to approach such a conversation?"

 

"That's not it."

 

"No?"

 

"Saying it and meaning it are two different things. It's easy to say I love you. Whether you're in love or not is regardless."

 

Dr. Brian Hunt smirked. That was unexpected. Lena remained emotionless. She wasn’t one to give into embarrassment or ridicule. Therapy was far from her favourite pass time, that involved a lot more wine and a lot less ideological reasoning. Lena felt she had gained little from the experience, over the year and a half with a wonderful therapist from  Metropolis. Finding a National City replacement was proving… burdensome. Session three with Dr. Brian Hunt (whose name plaque on street level had been tagged by a friendly youth with a spraycan) was hardly going swimmingly.

 

Objectively, however, she was insightful enough to realise that therapy is sometimes more for those around you than any aid to your own mental well-being. Having yourself examined so logically was taxing, yet her outbursts of anger and self-destructive spirals were at an all time minimum. And she could hardly deny the science of human psychology.

 

“Ok, then.” Dr. Hunt, settled back into his chair. His office was the epitome of an Englishman in America: surrounded by lavish decor and a finger of single malt whiskey to match. No doubt he had a smallholding in Scotland somewhere which would remain empty all year round  - until Dr. Hunt decided to take up his skis again. His confidence in his psychological omnipotence appeared to trump the alleged neutral stance of his profession, even if he  _mostly_  a good person.  _Cracking the hard nuts must be fun. Shame I can’t crack his-_

 

“What if I told you I went down to Lou’s diner, the one on the corner opposite my office, for the last week, ordered everything on the menu and licked clean every plate in one sitting, three times a day, but would you believe me?”

 

Being on the third floor, Lena could spy the diner in mention from her chair next to the window. Lou’s appears to be a standard All-American place. Down to the chilli dog poster in the window. A buck for a dog wasn’t too bad either, she assumed.

 

“Hardly. You’re far to vain to indulge yourself like that, what with the weight gain that amount of grease would provide. Not to forget how frequently you’ve informed me that American food is practically garbage in the last half hour.”

 

Although she agreed, she had never once told him. The stuffy Brit didn’t need another feather in his proverbial cap.

 

“Very insightful, Ms Luthor. So you don’t believe me?” Hunt chuckled to himself.

 

“Of course not, don’t be ridiculous.”

 

“It’s far from ridiculous, Lena. People lie out of necessity, fear, adoration. The point is, you had the misfortune of growing up in a house of liars.”

 

_NB: Use pseudonym when confronting personal issues._

 

“Which makes my impression of the truth a little murky, I understand that, Dr Hunt.” She bit, emphasising the ‘H’ in Hunt a little too harshly.

 

“Well, at least now you admit it. _And if you’d let me finish_ , I was going to say that people are a lot more trustworthy than you may think. The next time you feel your walls being tested, I want you to run through this little thought process: what’s the worst case scenario, the best case scenario, and what is, more likely, the reality.  _Does that make sense?_ ”

 

_NB: Good Advice. Still a douchebag. Maybe find a new psychiatrist._

 

“I thought therapy would be like having a cactus for a masseuse and I don’t expected to magically address my issues in one session. The process is not completely as mind-numbing and painful as I expected.”

 

“There! There’s our progress. Lena, it may be hard for you to see it but you really have come a long way.”

 

_Yes, please, take joint credit for the hour’s work it took for one self-affirming sentence, Doctor C-._

 

“Thank you, Doctor Hunt. I’m sure my mother will be pleased to know that.”

 

“But since you’re time’s up, I think I can safely say this without losing any professional credibility, but I would imagine anything you do would pleases your mother, considering that runt of a brother you have.”

 

\---

  


TRANSCRIPTION 204: WEEKLY UPDATES

OCT 5TH 1979

Recorded by:

L, LUTHOR

 

Transcripted by:

E, TESSMACHER

 

TOPIC: MEETING WITH WAYNE ENTERPRISES

Ensure WAYNE ENTERPRISES is adhering to the equal wage initiative set by the LUTHOR-WAYNE Alliance (1974). BW is in Switzerland.

Gotham’s ruling class cannot be trusted.

 

TOPIC: S.SHAGARI

Send letter of congratulations to Nigerian PM on his election, and appropriate gift.

DO NOT MIX UP YOUR PARCELS AGAIN, EVE. We cannot have a repeat of the Carter fiasco. So many fucking chickens.

 

TOPIC: ADVERTISING

Talk to RKO Radio, see if we can get some advertising out of their reconstitution.

The film industry is a joke. I haven’t seen a good movie since that one with Dustin Hoffman looking perplexed the whole time.

 

TOPIC: KARA DANVERS

Book a table at  _Buds of Violet_. For two. This Thursday, 7PM.

 

**NB: Eve, this is a test. If I hear a peep from anyone about this last memo, I will personally track down and eat all your lunchtime yogurts. Revenge is a dish best served chilled, as I recall.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**[TRANSCRIPTION ENDS]**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s here's some cute accompanying fan art: http://softmona.tumblr.com/post/167436255842
> 
> i really am procrastinating studying with wholesome gay fun
> 
> looking for a beta, please give critiques as always xo


End file.
